The present invention relates generally to test case generation, and more specifically to designing test case generation schemas.
Typically, hardware functional verification is performed to demonstrate functionality and ensure quality of a hardware design. Different coverage metrics are typically defined to assess that the design has been adequately tested to ensure reliability. One metric typically used is a functional coverage metric.
Generally, functional coverage metrics include determining what functionality needs are covered, writing tests to exercise that functionality, collecting data with respect to that functionality, and analyzing the data collected.